


My Roommate's Kiss

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Series: My Roommate is a Demon (and There is Going to be Trouble) [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demons, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Demon Deals, Demon Tony Stark, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Minor Loki/Tony Stark, Polyamory, Pre-StarkSpangledWinterHawk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Clint learns that Tony has a pretty powerful kiss.He also learns that angels are not the best tricksters.





	

“Catch that Eevee!” Clint flailed his arms as he chased down the pokemon card that the damn, thieving wind had stolen from him. This is what he got for agreeing to play pokemon in the park with Tony.

Two teens on their cell phone squealed and demanded to know where the Eevee was in the park, completely missing the card that flew over their heads.

“Not the phone app!” Clint jumped between the teens, using their shoulders as launching pads as he threw himself at the card.

The teens let out surprised cries as Clint’s fingers brushed the bottom of the card.“Sorry!” shouted. He just barely managed to swat the card down and onto the cement walking path in the park.

Meters away Tony was on his back and laughing at Clint’s antics.

Clint dropped to the ground and scrambled to pick up the card before the wind could steal it again. He kissed the card and rubbed it against his cheek. “I’m so sorry, baby. I promise no one will kidnap you again.”

“We need to get you a dog,” Tony hollered.

“Dude! Do you know how expensive a dog is? I’d love one, but the food and vet bills alone would wipe out the small amount of funds Steve, Bucky, and I put aside for dates and other fun things. Plus, we’d have to get a different apartment.”

“You’d also probably feed it pizza.”

“Pizza is nutritious!”

“For humans, not dogs. Also, that’s only true for humans with right toppings.”

“There are pizzas for dogs.” Clint strolled off of the path and back toward the patch of grass where Tony and him had spread out a blanket and spent the last hour playing pokemon and studying for Clint’s upcoming history exam. Clint flopped onto the blanket and stretched. The warmth of the sun felt wonderful on his skin. He returned his Eevee card to his deck. “There are cakes too. I’d know. I’ve eaten one.”

Tony lounged back on his arms. Amusement arched his brow and curled his lips. “Do I want to know why you ate cake made for dogs?”

“Cause it looked delicious and was made out of things humans eat too.”

“Uh-huh.”

Clint pelted Tony with grass. “Don’t you judge me.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You radiate silent judgement.”

Laughter sparkled in Tony’s eyes. He bit the inside of his cheek, keeping his chuckles to himself for the moment. “I’m just thinking about what a cutie you are.” Tony nudged Clint’s knee with his toe. “Like a puppy.” Tony mock gasped. “Clint, I think I found out your secret.”

“Fuck off.” Clint shoved Tony then snickered. “If anyone takes after a dog, it’s Steve. He’s so loyal and earnest.”

“How good is he at fetch?” Tony asked.

Clint hummed and tapped his bottom lip exaggeratedly. “Well, he’s pretty good when it comes to the groceries, but he’s not so great with other things. He always leaves his laundry in the dryer.”

Tony opened his mouth, and Clint could tell by the smile on Tony’s face that he was about to make a quip when the smile suddenly vanished. Tony’s expression turned into something neutral then broke into another smile that was aimed past Clint. When his gaze flickered to Clint though, his grin faltered then turned sheepish. “So I’m a bit of a jerk.”

“A bit?” Clint teased. He laughed to himself and twisted his body around to see what had caught Tony’s attention behind him.

Loki marched across the park right toward Tony and Clint. His face was pinched, and at first Clint thought the man was annoyed, but the closer he drew to Tony the more pleased the man appeared.

Clint turned to Tony, and slammed Tony with a look that he knew would communicate the two questions on his mind: “Did you and invite him here?” and “Why?”

“I may have had ulterior motives for suggesting studying in the park.”

“Obviously. Mind telling me why you didn’t inform me you’d invited Loki?”

“I wasn’t sure if you’d agree to meet with him, and Loki follows his own schedule, so I wasn’t sure if he’d stick to the two hour window I’d given him to meet up.”

“So you tricked me?”

“You officially have one ‘I owe you’ from me.”

“Tony,” Loki greeted. Evergreen eyes landed on Clint. “Mortal.”

“Careful.” Clint pretended to fan himself. “You’ll make me swoon.”

“You wouldn’t be the first.” Loki smirked.

Loki’s attention shifted to Tony. Loki huffed and threw his head back. One hand went his hip as the other tossed his ink like tresses over his shoulder. “You chose this insult for nature for our meeting place? I expected better from you, Anthony.”

“We’re in the middle of a city,” Tony deadpanned. “And I offered to have this discussion at your abode, but you refused.”

Loki scoffed. He maintained his haughty attitude as he examined his fingernails. “And what was so important that you wish to speak to me so suddenly? If this is about your payment, I am not in the mood to collect just yet.”

“It is,” Tony stated.

Loki’s body gave a minute but visible jolt of surprise that caused Clint to feel a sort of glee. He didn’t dislike Loki, per say. In fact, there was a part of him that felt grateful toward the man. Loki had made his home safe for him and his boyfriends against demons. However, he’d have to be pretty oblivious to miss Loki’s sense of superiority. Some ego Clint could handle, but Loki’s arrogance was just high enough for Clint to take petty pleasure in when cracks appeared in the man’s metaphorical armor.

“Oh?” Loki’s tone was light but carried an edge. He scrutinized Tony in a manner that reminded Clint of a mongoose facing off against a snake. “Explain.”

Tony clasped his hands together and lay his cheek on them. He sighed wistfully. “I’m a taken demon now, Loki. I can’t give you a booty call whenever you please without ruining the relationship.”

“Monogamy,” Loki dragged the word like the concept was crap under his feet. “Have you really fallen for such sentimentally?”

“Fidelity,” Tony corrected.

“Is there a difference?” Loki sneered.

“As someone who is in a polyamorous relationship that has been going strong for years now...yes,” Clint inserted himself into the conversation.

Tony grinned and raised his hand for a high five.

Clint returned the smile and slapped his hand against Tony’s.

“My question was rhetorical,” Loki said dryly. “By definition the words are different, but in essence are they not similar? Tying one’s self to others instead of enjoying the freedom and natural-”

“Loki is not much for romance.” Tony winked at Clint.

Suddenly Loki was centimeters from Tony’s face. His fingers gripped Tony’s chin, and not in a loving way, but as something forceful. His eyes glowed like emeralds under the sunlight. His gaze was fury and his mouth a thin line of impatience. The line quickly broke to reveal sharp teeth as Loki’s trademark sneer returned with an upgrade in viciousness. “Anthony, may I remind you that while I am fond of you, I will strike against you if you test me.”

Tony’s gaze glowed like the sun and rose like the star in challenge. “That would be an interesting fight, wouldn’t it? A demon versus one of your kind? I wonder how long we could go with just barbs and slights aimed at each other before we’d switch from verbal and mental sparring to physical.”

Loki’s mouth twinged, a grin peeking through his ire. “I imagine it would take some time; although, I have confidence I could break your spirit long before then.”

Loki released Tony’s chin and took a step back. He went back to feigning nonchalance. “I will let you out of our deal, but for a price.”

“I’d have assumed someone had shapeshifted into you if you didn’t ask for something. What do you want?”

“I want your soul stealing kiss.”

Loki’s answer rankled Clint. “Did you not just hear what Tony said? He’s in a-”

Loki waved his hand and cut Clint off. “I’m well aware of what Anthony said. However, we need not need to press lips for this exchange.” Loki opened his coat and reached into an inner pocket.

Sunlight bounce off the crystal bottle Loki produced from his coat. Wood twisted and wrapped around the crystal bottle, crawling up the sides like moss and creating a protective webbing around the bottle. “With this bottle and some magic, I can take his kiss without kissing him in turn.”

Doubt crept along Clint’s spine. He’d read about such things in books and seen plenty of things like Loki’s bottle in movies, but those were works of fiction. Facing the reality of a magical crystal bottle that could hold something like a kiss inside was challenging. It not the most difficult of new information to accept—he’d certainly seen and experienced for more odd things since meeting Tony—but still not easy either.

His stomach also churned at what Loki had called the kiss. “Soul stealing” just seemed too coincidental a word choice. Perhaps Loki was just in a pun-using mood, except that didn’t seem very likely to Clint. He also doubted that Loki was calling Tony a good kisser.

Tony probably was though. Maybe. Clint didn’t know. He should ask Steve.

Clint batted his stray thoughts away and focused on the exchange between Tony and Loki.

Loki bent over Tony as Tony tilted his head back. Tony shut his eyes and puckered his lips.

Loki’s fingertips touched Tony’s lips. A soft, purple glow emitted from Tony’s lips.

Loki’s removed his fingers from Tony’s mouth. The purple glow followed Loki’s fingers. Loki brushed his his fingers across the crystal bottle’s rim. The purple glow slid into the bottle and Loki capped it. He pocketed the bottle.

“My debt is paid,” Tony stated, seriously.

Loki hummed in thought. “I suppose it is.”

“Loki,” Tony’s voice took on a warning tone.

Loki huffed. “Yes, you’re debt to me has been paid in full.”

Tony nodded, satisfied.

“Enjoy your date with the mortal.” Loki pivoted and marched away, heading toward a patch of trees. The moment Loki was within touching distance of the trees’ trunks, Loki vanished into thin air.

Loki’s disappearing act gave Clint brief pause, but he swiftly changed focus. He was still worried about the “soul stealing” part of Tony’s kiss. “So am I interpreting this right, or can you not steal souls with a kiss?”

Tony let out a long and tired breath. “I can and I can’t. Taking someone’s soul through a kiss is one of the more pleasant ways to extract a soul, and so it’s my preferred method. However, it’s not the only way.”

Clint’s shoulder blades drew together as his unease mounted. “Okay, but your choice of soul stealing technique is not what I’m really concerned about. I’m more worried about if there is an on and off switch for the soul stealing effect.”

A beat of silence followed.

“You’re worried about Steve,” Tony stated.

“Can you blame me?” Clint asked.

Tony shook his head. “If I couldn’t control whether or not I took someone’s soul whenever I kissed them, I would have never entered into a relationship with Steve.”

Uncertainty roiled in Clint’s gut.

Hurt crossed Tony’s features. He clenched his hands in his lap. “Clint, you know me now. You know, I wouldn’t hurt Steve, Bucky, or you. Not intentionally.”

Clint did know. Tony, for all of his flaws, cared for them and looked after them in his own way, even if sometimes it was difficult for the trio to return the favor. Clint took a deep breath, and reached across the blanket between them to touch Tony’s hand. “You’re right. I know. You really should have given Steve a heads up though.” Clint cocked his head to the side. “Unless you did. Steve hasn’t mentioned anything.”

Tony turned sheepish. “I didn’t.”

“Kind of a dick move not to tell the person you’re dating that you can steal their soul with a kiss.”

“Yes, but to be fair, I really wasn’t expecting any of you to want to date me, and when Steve asked me out, I wasn’t really focused on the whole ‘soul stealing kiss’ thing. I was more focused on the ‘Shit! This handsome, smart, and funny guy—who apparently has some kinks—just asked me out. Don’t blow this, Tony.’”

Clint chuckled, releasing Tony’s hand and falling back into a more relaxed pose. “Man, if that’s how you reacted to Steve asking you out, I’m just picturing what your reaction would have been if it had been Bucky.”

“I would have sworn I’d fallen into some angel’s trap and that I was about to be smited.”

“Seriously?” Clint chuckled, but he was truly curious about how much of what Tony had said was hyperbole.

Tony shrugged. “Angels aren’t so good with the trickery thing, but there are a few who could pull it off.”

“Damn,” Clint swore. “Angels.”

Tony nodded.

Clint took a moment to absorb the information. “Okay, studying first and then I quiz you about angels. Also,” Clint thrust out his pinkie at Tony, “promise to tell Steve about that kiss of yours?”

Tony grinned as he wrapped his pinkie around Clint’s. “Promise.”


End file.
